Dagor-nuin-Giliath
The Dagor-nuin-Giliath or the Battle Under the Stars was the second major battle of the War of the Jewels in Beleriand but the first to be fought by the exiled Ñoldor of the Beleriand. History The battle began when the Ñoldor of Fëanor arrived unexpectedly at the Firth of Drengist, and passed through the Gate of the Noldor into Hithlum. They encamped on the northern shore of Lake Mithrim. Morgoth hoped to destroy the returning Ñoldor before they could establish themselves, and sent his forces through the passes of the Ered Wethrin. Although the Orcs of Morgoth by far outnumbered the Ñoldor, the Ñoldor were still empowered with the Light of Valinor, and quickly defeated them. The Orcs retreated north through Ard-galen, with the Ñoldor in hot pursuit. The forces of Morgoth that had been besieging the Havens of the Falas since the First Battle of Beleriand marched north to attack the Ñoldor in the rear, but a force led by Celegorm ambushed them at Eithel Sirion. Trapped between the two Ñoldorin forces, the Orcs fought for ten days, encircled at the Fens of Serech. All but a few Orcs perished in the battle, and Fëanor in his wrath pursued even this small group. But he drew too far ahead of the main host of his people, and seeing this, the Orcs turned and gave battle at the edge of Dor Daedeloth. Being virtually at Angband's gates, the Orcs were joined by a number of Balrogs, and the Elves were quickly slain. Fëanor stood his ground and long fought alone, until he was fatally wounded by Gothmog. However, before the Balrogs could kill him, Fëanor was rescued by his sons. Fëanor would die soon afterwards due to his wounds. Immediately following this skirmish, the Moon rose, and with its rising Fingolfin and the second, greater host of the Ñoldor arrived in Lhammoth. There they were attacked by a force of Orcs which had earlier been sent there by Morgoth to attack Fëanor in the rear, and they fought their first battle, the Battle of Lhammoth. The Ñoldor were caught off-guard, and Fingolfin's son Argon was slain. Fingolfin and his host pursued the Orcs until they were completely destroyed, and then passed into Mithrim as the Moon first rose. The victory was decisive for the Ñoldor, who had destroyed most of Morgoth's forces in one mortal strike, but they had lost their greatest war-leader and one of their greatest princes.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XIII: "Of the Return of the Noldor" Etymology Dagor-nuin-Giliath was Sindarin for 'battle-beneath-stars'.The Complete Guide to Middle-earth Notes The Battle of Lhammoth and Argon do not appear in the published The Silmarillion at all, because they only came to light in very late writings by Tolkien. In the published The Silmarillion, Fingolfin's host only arrives after the battle is long over. In the second edition of The Silmarillion edited by Christopher Tolkien, Fingolfin appears during the battle but his son's death is not mentioned. Translations References de:Dagor-nuin-Giliath it:Dagor-nuin-Giliath pl:Dagor-nuin-Giliath ru:Дагор-нуин-Гилиат Category:Sindarin words Category:Battles Category:War of the Jewels